bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RayneHaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Airzel-of-haos/Crazy people, come HERE!/RayneHaos-20100624230947 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 23:15, June 24, 2010 Hi there!!!! Welcome grasshopper!!!!! I`m Hyena12 and i want to give you a warm welcome!!!! sis, thats MY job. nuff sayed. No, Sarah, she isn't actually my sister, we just act so much alike that we consider each other siblings. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 00:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HATRED FIRST, will you stop saying that. SECOND, OMG, HE IS AWAKE??????????????????????? how did that happen?? did hell freeze over??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i can't, i am getting a new bed today, and need to help out. and i bet you i will EAT THE SEWER GATOR XD A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 15:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i am forced to ask. ARE YOU HIGH??? A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 12:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) my turn. A.O.H. / The sad part is i don't know why??? OH RIGHT, I LACK HATRED (supposedly) (talk) 13:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) tell him i will after breakfast. Ok, lady Sarah???? A.O.H. / The sad part is i don't know why??? OH RIGHT, I LACK HATRED (supposedly) (talk) 13:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC Give me 10 minutes. Then post to see if i am done. I will post here if i am done early. With Crazy, from A.O.H. / (Insert random word here) NESS (talk) 18:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i am proud of you. you cleaned up Briana's mess, and FIXED IT. I put a message on Abce2's page, so watch your e-mail. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 17:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't thinking, i didn't read the post fully, and now there is only one thing to do. beg for FORGIVENESS!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 21:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I saw you I saw you on BD and challenged you.PokemasterLink (talk) 23:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) PokemasterLink|I Like Bakugan AND Pokemon, but my favorite is Zelda. PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!! For Briana For Sarah If these presents don't work, NO RECEPT!!! he he he A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 14:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ~Sarah~ AHHH ITS A ARANAUT -hugs the aranaut- XD ~Briana~COREDEM YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I honestly don't know Sarah and since i know she is probably there Briana. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 20:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Am I you're friend? So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 21:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ...................... Sarah, i'm sorry. I have to do what i have to do, but i ....... ya know what, i am honestly stopping this post right now. i don't deserve you, or Chase, or Briana, or Fugi, etc. so do what you like, just know i am honestly sorry. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 21:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) .......... Sarah, you mind bashing me or whatever you want, because i can't eat my dinner, and it's roast night. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 22:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Haos Clawsaurus, Ventus Vilantor, and Aquos Lumagrowl, and Gold JetKor. Maybe Darkus Akwimos. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 23:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ''Hi'' Hey I really doubt you know my I'm shadow96 I was in Attributes United but I got busy and couldn't play BD now I have time and I'm prtty sure Raynes mad at me and seeing as you're his girlfriend you could maybe tell him I'm sorry Shadow96 (talk) 00:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Shadow96 Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better but how come he deleted me on BD as a friendShadow96 (talk) 00:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Shadow96 You're a Rollback now. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) All Admins are firstly Rollbacks. Soon you may be an Admin. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I had 4000 Edits when i became Admin. Well, D.M. is indeed a mystery. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Get at least 300 Edits. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you there Sarah??? Just wondering. Ok. Well, thats all i got. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!]] (we won't lie!!!) 18:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) MORE PRESENTS!!!!!! he he he, i feel like the main girls of the team deserve something, even if it is just a picture. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'''SAY IT AGAIN!]] (we won't lie!!!) 21:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sarah, i will get you the combat set if it comes out. I'll see what i can do Briana. Remember, i am going to South Carolina. That means CASH!!!! yes ma'am. he he he, me get to blow stuff up. :) SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't lie!!!) 21:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sarah, (bows) but i have to go for a while. We will war some more at about 7. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't lie!!!) 21:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lets just say that my Grandpa got p***ed at me for not going when he called me. I couldn't, because i was in my room, door closed, listening to the TV. My room is on the other side of the house. NEW SIG! I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) sure, i can get a round in before i need to go. ONE ROUND. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC)